2006-11-11
Big blowup, Diamondback tells her roommate Trisha, aka Bambi junior, to back off or she's venison. Diamondback and A.D., the head of the Dream Team, have a talk. She overhears Trisha asking Ms. Savage to get her another roommate, which puzzles her because apparently both of them have been asking for a new roommate, and Ms. Savage has been telling each of them that the other says there’s no problem. She manages to get part of the situation cleared up. The Caliban tries to cover its tracks.Child of Confusion Parents come in via bus for Parents' Day. There's a very elaborate charade to make sure nobody's parents get traced, however someone (Chinese) does manage to get through by having a child from their organization at the school; he seems to be interested in both Chaka and Tennyo.Parents' Day Toni Chandler's parents and family come in for Parents' Day. There's a bit of family angst with Vince and a small conflict straightening out the fact that Dredz is delusional about Toni being his g.f. (She can't stand him or his buddies). Nikki's parents come in with her younger brother, Troy, and meet the Chandler family before going off on their own. Troy (Nikki's younger brother) hits it off with Nikki's b.f., Stalwart. They meet Sir Wallace Westmont and Suzannah Hagarty, and then meet Chou and her three guardians. Chaka spots the Yama Dojo Ninjas trying to escape with the Modular Component Harness, but before she can get Team Kimba assembled, the Vindicators (Captain Canada!, Sizemax, Kismet, Dynamaxx and Lemure) hit them and are trashed. Ayla joins TK just before the end of the battle with the Vindicators. Jade and Mikan have a short conversation before the Kitty Compact knocks Mikan out with a sedative. Ayla goes underground to grab the MCH. Chaka takes out Matoi . Phase helps Hank maul Gyudon . Unagi hits Fey , and promptly gets dogpiled by every male in 100 yards. The rest of the Canadian students (Ace, Kew, Pristine, Slapshot, Recam, Multiplex and others) get on Captain Canada! for showing Canada in disrepute. (Note, this doesn't quite fit the flow of the rest of Parent's Day. So what? It's fun!)Quoth the Ninja, 'What? AGAIN?', a Parents' Day Vignette Chou's guardians from the Eight Immortals, together with the Chinese God of War, come for Parent's Day. The God of War has a bout with Sifu Fitzgibbons which almost destroys the building and puts Sifu Fitzgibbons in the hospital. Lady Astarte intervenes to prevent more damage.To the Mountain, Part 1 Charles Goodwin, James Bourne's legal guardian comes and has a confrontation with James. It seems that his role was supposed to be pro forma, and he was supposed to stay away. James shows a much more emphatic side of his personality. After taking care of a last minute bit of paperwork, Phase meets Gracie and Janet. They discuss a bit about copyrights and also Dr. Diabolik's kids. Jericho and Razorback rush by, with Razor's younger brother riding him. Then they go to see Puppet in Hawthorne Cottage. Louis "Fubar" Geintz takes care of cushioning the shock. They circle around something Jobe is doing to create a crowd.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 – The Cattle of Geryon Toni Chandler and her family watch Jobe's recruiting speech from the other side; Grandma Evadne Chandler|Evadne is not amused. Neither is Stormwolf. Vince runs into Antonio Marques Dominguez (Gothmog) and is joined by Sara and then Chaka. After hassling Vince a bit, Sara and her father move off. Sara learns that her father knows Grandmother Evadne. They discuss Sara's Grandmother and the necessity of Sara’s becoming her High Priestess. Then they discuss the late but hardly lamented Mifruzli, and finally Tennyo and the incident with the demon who simply vanished. They wave Tennyo's family off to continue talking about family matters. Tennyo's family join her, with "Uncle Ben" and Jade also in attendance. It seems Thad had goaded the Workshop crew into testing their giant robot, and it had crashed after three steps (three steps was actually good). They avoid Jobe Wilkins' recruiting spiel; it seems that Gizmatic and Tennyo's parents are not on the best of terms. Security Chief Delarose has "Uncle Ben's" camera destroyed while it's still in his pocket. They run across Sara and her father briefly. Tennyo and her mother face off in an eating contest; Tennyo wins when Cher stops at 20 plates. They have a short discussion with Memo about betting on the event; Nick Reilly is also present. They make arrangements to have Jade for Christmas. Chou and Tennyo have a short talk about what it's like to be Tennyo. Reach gives his guardian, Connie, a guided tour, including the workshop.The Big Idea At ARC: An emergency flight comes in with a burnout case; Merry is pressed into helping with the rescue. Larry has to room with Merry because of out of control powers. Merry does some healing, talks with the Devil and regurgitates a python with a message from Satan .Being Merry In Spite Of It All, Part B References See also *November 2006 calendar *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline